


Sandpaper Kisses

by astralomen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Levi starts to crush on his new therapist, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pieck is soft and adorable as always, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralomen/pseuds/astralomen
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a frigid man with one hundred different problems, and his work at the brothel is the very least. When he is forced into a therapy session with Doctor Pieck Finger, the last thing he expects is for her to see him for more than just his reputation. AU Modern Verse. Explicit rating for future chapters.orLevi's D is so godly he makes Pieck forget she is engaged. Yolo.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Pieck Finger, Levi Ackerman/Pieck Finger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Finest Friction

Steel eyes scrutinized the ticking clock at the furthest corner of the quaint little office, it bothered him, the pendulum swayed much too slow for his liking. Levi couldn't settle with the decisions that had planted him on his seat. _'Force,'_ he reminded himself, Hanje had insisted that he see a shrink after the untimely death of his dearest friend, Erwin Smith. He had only agreed to put an end to the infuriating nagging. Therapists were overpaid, overestimated wallet leeches as far as he was concerned, he did not want strangers with certificates poking around his brain. Just how long had he been waiting for anyway? He sat aloofly in his chair, collected, as he crossed one leg over the other, elbow pressing into the armrest, hand propped beneath his chin. And still, his eyes were on that damn clock.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ackerman." A honeyed voice came behind him. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Levi hadn't even heard the office door open; he lifted an uninterested brow but did not turn his head. Rather, he watched as some woman came into his view as she circled the desk to get to her seat. Actually, make that _hobbled_. She had one crutch tucked under her arm. If she were in discomfort at all, he could hardly see it through her lethargic cheery demeanor. "Hm." He grunted inaudibly, more bored than courteous.

"I am Doctor Pieck Finger, I'll be taking you through your session today." The brunette lowered herself on her chair at the other side of the desk, leaning her now unneeded crutch against it. She smiled and outstretched a hand to her newest patient.

His response was less than flattering, he eyed her wrist as though it was an inconvenience. Levi made no move to engage in a handshake, her exhaled heavily through his nostrils and brought his attention, again, to that insufferable clock. He hated it. He wanted to rip it from its hanging heaven and curb stomp it into a million pieces. "Dr Finger, huh?" Levi's naturally low octave could catch anyone off guard. It was sensual and sinful in equal measure. "Must've really hated the folks for that one."

"So, you _do_ have a voice?" Pieck pointed her pen at him in earnest, radiating brighter energy despite his unprovoked insult. "Gosh, you could read the dictionary with that thing and have everyone hanging on."

"Tch." Levi pushed his palm harder under his chin, eyelids drooping unfavorably. He noticed from his peripheral vision that she had removed her watch and turned it facedown to the desk. Why did doctors always insist on doing that? He reckoned it was their methodical way of trying to make their patients relax, by tricking them into thinking that their woes meant more than their time limit. It was another reason he believed they were pure toxins to the people they claimed to want to help.

"What can I do for you? Forgive me, but you don't strike me as the sort of person who wants to be here at all. Nobody takes that much interest in my clock." The doctor chuckled, but when she was the only one, she stopped and swallowed abruptly, eyebrows knitting as she scanned the freshly printed patient file on her desk. "You referred yourself, is that correct?"

"No, my friend pushed me into this. I'm just here because it is the only way they will shut their trap."

"I see, sounds like a very concerned friend, don't you think?"

"Four eyes is on the fast track for a sound thrashing, that is what I think."

Pieck puffed her cheeks at the man's cold defense system, she was getting a clear picture that he wanted to be anywhere else. But as his doctor, she had an obligation to dig a little further to find out why he had been referred to her. "Maybe so but having someone who cares is more than most people get. It says here that you lost a friend recently–"

"Hanje's words, not mine."

"Mr. Ackerman, nothing we say will go outside of this room. I am not here to judge you, or to force you to say anything that you don't want to. I can see that you don't want this, but I promise you that I am not such a bad listener." Pieck folded her arms over the desk, studying the stoic male through lidded eyes. She had dealt with so many different patients in her years, but there was something in Levi that she hadn't encountered, she didn't know if he was repressing his turmoil or if he genuinely didn't feel anything but whatever it was, he was adamant to keep it to himself. Every word she uttered wrung tension along his chiseled jawbone.

Levi scoped his intolerable narrow eyes to the woman. She was cute, very courtly, probably genuinely a do-gooder kinda gal, but right now she was getting on his final nerve. "I don't need you digging your analytical hooks into me."

"I don't have any hooks, analytical or otherwise. Just a set of ears." The doctor lifted her hands innocently and smiled, closing her eyes, adding to the peculiar attractiveness of her tired face.

"Let me save you the time, doc." Levi uncrossed his legs, and lurched forward in his seat, draping his elbows on his thighs. "You want me to spill my guts about my life story so that you can take credit for making me all better, looks good on your record, right? Probably even feels good too, for a while. I'm not your pet project. I take care of myself. I lost Erwin, so what? We all run into that wall. You ever met someone who hasn't known death?" He didn't want her to respond, not yet, and when he saw her lips part, he rose to full height, bearing his knuckles to his half of the table. "We are done here. Save yourself the extra workload and shred the files you made about me." Levi lifted a tissue from the corner of the table and wiped down his hands before he scrunched it into a ball and tossed it to the trashcan at the corner of the office.

Pieck was flabbergasted (and impressed by Levi's aim considering he wasn't even looking) she had dealt with a lot of outbursts, but his was so controlled. She wasn't wholly convinced he was venting just for the sake of doing so, he was firm but fair. "Mr. Ackerman…" She, too, stood. One hand padded instinctively for her crutch, she hoisted it under her arm and limped after the broody man as he marched from her office. "Mr. Ackerman, wait." Pieck damned her lack of speed in those moments, by the time she tracked Levi to the reception desk, he was out of sight, coat gone from the rack. A sigh tumbled from her lips when she noticed a stray bottle of pills on the floor, they hadn't been there before she had entered her session. Pieck lowered herself slowly and seized the medicinal tub, noting that the label was prescribed to Levi Ackerman. "Sumatriptan." She assessed the tablets; they had nearly run out. He must have been suffering from pretty bad migraines.

"Wow, he is so dreamy." Gabi fawned behind the reception desk, pushing her hands under her chin. "I cannot believe you had THE Levi Ackerman in your office just now."

"Hm?" Pieck lifted her chin. "What do you mean?"

Zofia's cheeks burned scarlet as she sat beside her young companion. "You don't know? Levi works in the brothel in town–"

"He doesn't just work in the brothel silly!" Gabi bumped her elbow into the top of Zofia's friend. "He IS the brothel! The only reason people go there is because they want a piece of him! He is gold dust, I heard that someone had to give their entire month's wage just to have thirty minutes with him!"

"But he is so sullen." Pieck curled her fingers around the prescription. "He turned his nose up when I offered to shake his hand and I sanitize hourly." She chewed on her bottom lip, before eyeing her young assistants. "Girls, which brothel?"

* * *

"Hanje, don't ever set me up for something like that again." Levi grumbled as he leaned into the bar, swirling the whiskey around in his glass. The place was packed tonight. He had too many eyes undressing him, but he had learned a trick of downing shots until he got used to it. Not enough to lose his sense of composure, but just until he could accept payment without wanting to throw up when he saw the buyer. Levi had been doing this for so long that he had forgotten how it even started.

"Oh, come on, Levi, I was just looking out for you my sweetie pie." Hanje pouted behind the counter. "You've been a lot quieter since you lost Erwin and that is saying something since most days you can be so mute."

"And you thought that shipping me off to some blithering shrink is a rational cure? Tch." The man tutted irritably again and shook his head as his lips captured the glass rim, he lifted it until the amber contents travelled down his throat and burned a sensational path in his chest. "It never happened. It's time for me to get back to work."

Hanje smiled forcibly and plucked the glass from his hand. "Let me get you a refill first, trust me you are going to need it."

Levi didn't argue, he had noticed the big, lumbering guy watching him from the furthest table ever since he got here. The fact that he had a swollen leather wallet on show meant that he'd pay more just to flex. The sort of scumbag that Levi wished he could stick a knife in, but he needed to eat. His stomach churned, as it often did, when those greedy eyes looked at him like a piece of tender meat. 'Let's get this over with', he told himself after taking a final swig of whiskey to numb him a little more. On cue, the burly man rose from his seat, puffing out a ring of smoke as he lowered his cigar.

"Mr. Ackerman! Hey! Mr. Ackerman!"

Immediately, Levi froze on to spot, eyes blinding out all other movement apart from Pieck as she hobbled in front of his would-be 'client' without noticing and shook his pills at him. Even after hours, she had the softest demeanor. Too innocent to have crossed into this threshold of lust, booze and forbidden fun.

"You dropped these!"

_'What the hell is she doing here?'_ For one of the first times in his life, Levi was welted by confusion.


	2. Scratching the Surface

Levi barreled forward, ignoring his surroundings, his icy sights viced on Pieck. What right did she have to show her face in his domain? It wasn't home, but it was the place he knew best. He seized the woman's arm and hauled her aside, uncaring for when her crutch toppled, and she wobbled in protest. Onlookers whistled and pumped their fists in the air, drawing a very different picture of why he was dragging her to a dark corner. These people were so one-track minded, and it sickened him. "You following me now, doc?" He seethed, boxing the brunette's lithe frame into the narrow corridor leading towards the wine cellar below.

The eruption had Pieck second guessing her choice to seek Levi out, he looked like he could go for her jugular if she even breathed in a way that wasn't to his liking. "I brought your medication," she shoved the bottle of pills to his taut chest, "they fell out of your pocket when you left from my practice."

"So, you thought that the best solution was to invite yourself here?"

"I don't exactly have your number, and you wouldn't have answered even if I did."

"Coming here alone was stupid, a little fillet like you is asking for trouble by parading around." Levi warned her after easing back an inch. He reclaimed his medication and returned it to his pocket, minding to keep better watch over it. His thoughts must have been scattered if he hadn't heard it fall earlier on today, then again for all he knew those two brats at the reception could've been raking around his jacket when he hadn't been there. Damn kids.

"I can take care of myself." Pieck informed him with something akin to a smile, voice as sweet as ever.

"Tch, sure–"

_Whoosh!_

Levi's world took a tumble as the woman grappled his arm and flung him off balance. Well, nearly. Being alert was his forte, he was always on. His feet planted clumsily to the floor, half staggering, half trying to land on his back. In the end, he dropped willingly on his ass if only to swing his foot for Pieck's legs, aiming to sweep her stance from under her. She caught his boot and twisted, earning an agitated groan from the male. Levi sprung to a sit-up and fisted Pieck's white blouse, dragging her down towards him. He planted a bent knee to her stomach and rocked back, tossing her over him and onto her back. When they both scrambled, he was far quicker, and pounced atop her. Pieck's writhing was admirable, Levi's legs shifted against hers and he bore his hips into hers to keep her pinned. He caught her hands and slammed them to the floor, hostile eyes on her.

"I've put people in hospital for lesser." Levi declared, curtly. "Want to tell me what the hell you are trying before I send you to pass on my best to Erwin?"

"I was showing you that I can take care of myself." Pieck replied honestly and gave her nose a bump against Levi's as if they hadn't just been prepared to dislocate each other's shoulders. "You didn't sound like you believed me before."

"So you attacked me?"

"I didn't 'attack' you, you are a big boy, you know what real violence feels like. I'm less threatening to you than the patrons you take upstairs every night. And if you want to be _that_ shallow, you were the one who forced me back here in the first place, without my crutch." The woman pouted and let her head drop against the hard floor.

Eyes squinting, Levi examined Pieck, unsure of how he felt about her calm ambience. "Doesn't look like you need it."

"I do and I don't."

"That makes sense." Levi oozed sarcastically, holding an iron grip on the woman's hands.

"I used to be a combat medic until a bullet caught my hip, it has never quite healed. After I was discharged, I found it easier to use the crutch."

"Huh, never took you for a soldier."

"And I never took you for a hooker."

In the end, Levi slackened his hold on Pieck, certain that bruises would form on her wrists come morning. As he leaned back on his knees, he stiffened when he realized that he was sporting an uncomfortable swell beneath his boxers. Fighting always made his blood flow faster than the shoddy excuse these people had for foreplay, he just hadn't expected that his one-day therapist would have been the cause. It was a problem. He didn't like it. And as he gazed down to her and saw the rise and fall of her bosom, he liked it even less. Pieck propped to her elbows lazily and saw Levi tense uncomfortably, that was when she noticed that all his adrenaline just now had pumped southward.

"Oops, sorry?" Pieck bit on the pillow of her bottom lip.

"Don't be sorry." Levi's momentary setback snapped into full frontal forwardness. "Because you are going to help me with it." In a heartbeat, he was back on his feet and hoisted a flustered Pieck up with him. Getting paid could wait a while, besides, she was a goddess compared to the grubby men in the next room and he would settle for that tonight.

"Mr. Ackerman!" Pieck squeaked as she was led through the bar and towards the staircase, she pulled on her wrist, but he wouldn't stop. "Levi!"

"Hm?" Ever the unreadable one, Levi glanced impatiently to Pieck at the bottom step.

"What are you doing? You can't take me up there, I'm engaged!" The woman brought her left hand into view, her ring catching the light in just the right way that it would be impossible to miss.

Unfortunately, a stellar moral compass had never been within Levi's skillset, he was much more proficient at looking out for number one. He stalked close to Pieck, blatantly ignoring the shiny rock she was using for an excuse. "So what?" The man dipped forward, edging his mouth an inch shy from hers until he heard her gasp in uncertainty. "A gold band around your finger can't control what you do with your body to make it feel good."

"Well, I'm not the one showing, am I?" Pieck clutched onto Levi's wrist and hitched a brow, gesturing down. If she had known that their scuffle would have aroused him then she wouldn't have been so quick on the draw. He looked tense and agitated, she wondered how often he felt good in an environment like this. Some people genuinely found pleasure in it and she tipped her hat to them, but Levi Ackerman did not seem like the type of soul who wanted to lead this life. "Can't you just put some ice on it?"

Levi gave Pieck a death glare and flicked her forehead with his fingers for such ludicrous advice. "Now I can see why they pay you the big bucks."

"Thanks!" Pieck's lips lifted in a bright smile until she saw Levi's expression turn dry, then she realized he was taking a dig. "Hey!"

"Listen lady, I'm working tonight, and you've distracted me ever since you got here. Unlike you, I don't get paid to sit on a comfy chair and pick at people's brains." The male explained, matter-of-factly, and gave a brief eye to those around. The evening was still young, regrettably. It would be hours before he finished up and had a chance to rest. Levi knew that the moment he shooed Pieck away that he would be surrounded by too many people flashing their money at him. Sometimes he was lucky enough to get to choose for himself, but most of the time he just needed a strong stomach for the things he did.

Pieck followed Levi's gaze and her own stomach curled nauseously at the way so many strangers were staring at him. They were like a pack of crazed, starved animals and there were only a couple that she would consider passable in looks. "Okay, new plan." The raven-haired female poked her finger to the man's chest until she had his undivided attention on her. "I'll buy you tonight – for the rest of the night actually."

Ackerman's brow twitched. "But you just said–"

"I'm engaged, still am." Pieck rummaged her hand to the pocket sewn inside of her jacket and reached for her purse. She wasn't too subtle as she flicked it open, and she was even less discreet as she pulled out a fistful of bills and shoved them against Levi's chest. "Here, will this cover it?"

"This will _more_ than cover it." Levi frowned and fought to hand at least some of the money back to the woman. "You can't give me all of this."

"Sure I can." She argued, now wrestling with his hand. "Will you just take it already? Quit being so stubborn."

Levi didn't have much choice in the matter when Pieck kept insisting, he huffed, unsure of how he felt about someone he had just met giving him so much. Then again, strangers paid him nearly every night, but he didn't feel quite so comfortable taking it from her. "So, does this mean I'm throwing you on my bed, or what?" He scratched the back of his head, twice as rigid as he normally would have been.

"Nope."

"No?" Levi grew irritated and tapped a foot on the ground. "Look doc, I'm not sure you know how things work around here."

"I know, believe me. Just go and sort yourself out and take a night off, alright? You look like you need it." Pieck patted his shoulder and then she turned around, limping towards her crutch which Hange had so kindly retrieved and left by the bar.

"At least let me drive you home then."

"Deal."

* * *

When Pieck had chosen to wait by the bar, she hadn't imagined that she would still be there for the better part of the next hour. Levi was peculiar to her, she wanted to know more about him but feared that it would do her more harm than good. His friend, Hange, wasn't short on stories about him, it had been their talking point and a more interesting way to pass time. Nothing she heard about Levi consisted of any joy or fulfilment, she couldn't say that she was surprised but it did sadden her. He was the sort of person that she wanted this world to show some kindness to, even if it was just for a while.

"I think you are the first person in history who has ever turned down the chance to sleep with Levi, what is your secret power?" Hange asked, genuinely bamboozled.

"This." Pieck responded and showed off her engagement ring.

"Must be special, usually those still don't work."

"I'll give him points, he still tried. Hange, I've got to know, what is Levi doing in a place like this?"

"Everyone's gotta make a living, sweetie."

Pieck's eyebrows furrowed in consideration, she lifted her bottle of water to her lips, drinking it through the straw she had slipped inside. From the corner of her eye, she noticed someone descending the stairs and when she risked a look, she was not disappointed to see that it was her runaway patient. Levi's cheeks were a little flushed, but he cleaned up nicely, kitted in black jeans and a red velvet shirt. He was a stud, and she doubted that he had done anything to deter the ambitions everyone in the building had to have a piece of him.

Levi could have facepalmed when he saw Pieck sitting crossed legged on the bar stool, sipping from a straw like a kid. _'Of course, why would I expect anything different?'_

"Have fun?" The raven-haired female asked with a big smile, purely innocent.

"Excuse me?" Yet again, Levi's eyebrow was twitching.

"You've been gone for nearly an hour; you must possess godly stamina."

"Should've joined me, then you would've found out for yourself." Levi joined Pieck by the counter and occupied the stool beside her. "I was showering. I always lose track of time in the steam."

"You smell really nice."

"You are a weird one." Levi rolled his eyes and reached for his leather jacket tucked beneath the other side of the bar. "Let's get going, it is probably way past your bedtime."

Pieck rose from her stool and raised a finger in protest. "Actually, not until 10pm."

"I was…" This time Levi did cover his face with his hand as Pieck walked ahead. "…nevermind."

This was either going to be the longest drive of his life, or the most maddening, he hadn't decided which just yet.


	3. Forbidden Fruit

As Levi had predicted, the drive tested his patience unlike anything he had ever known before. It all started when Pieck had dissuaded him from taking her home on his motorbike, forcing him to fire up his red 69' Mustang instead. She did most of the talking, he listened and chimed in with the occasional grumble when he could. Her chatter wasn't as headache-inducing as Hange's was. Pieck had a softer tone, more nurturing compared to anyone he had ever met before. She was insufferable, but harmless he supposed. And hey, at least she was easy on the eyes. For whatever reason, she had spared him from the revulsion of his evening work.

"Levi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you do what you do?" Pieck realized that her question could be a tad personal, and that it could even strike a nerve within the broody driver, but she meant no harm by it. She turned her head and fixed her eyes on him, even behind a wheel he appeared both intense and composed, only operating the vehicle with one hand.

"It is the quickest way to make money," Levi answered plainly, "I fell into it a long time ago and got too used to it to go looking for anything else. I'd rather stick to something certain than chase a 'what if'."

"Even if it precludes your chance of finding happiness?"

Eyes rolling, Levi reached over with his free hand and ruffled the woman's raven hair. "You are a big teddy, doc. People don't really care about what others are going through, the only difference is that you are just a little better at pretending you give a shit. Hell, it's what you get paid for, right?"

"You are so cynical." Pieck's nose wrinkled, and she playfully swatted Levi's wrist. "People _do_ care, more than you think. You are just so locked onto the idea that the world is cold because you won't look for anything better."

"I won't waste time looking for something that isn't out there."

Sighing, Pieck twisted in her seat, wanting a better view of Levi. "Why not? If you don't think that you deserve better, then what have you got to lose in giving it a shot?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I saw the look in your eyes in the brothel, you don't want to be there. Convince me otherwise. I have time." She crossed her arms over her chest, appearing adamant that she would win this discussion. "You deserve better, Levi." Pieck had no shame in expressing that she wanted him to have an improved lifestyle. "If I really believed that this was your true calling then I'd be cheering you on but quite frankly I think you are limiting yourself."

Levi only listened to half of the doctor's words while he turned into the next street, he hadn't ventured too much to this section of the town, it was where the 'better off' folk stayed. "Fancy avenue, huh?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"I tried not to, but some of it still got through." He remarked.

"So, I'm your therapist and _I_ just paid _you_ to ignore me for the evening? Wonderful." Pieck tossed her hands up in exasperation.

Ackerman considered her reaction somewhat amusing as he pulled to a gradual stop, regardless of Pieck's house being a block away. "You did pay me, a lot." Levi revisited his concerns over the money she had shoved into his chest earlier. "You deserve something out of it."

"What do you mean?" Pieck's eyebrow kinked cutely in confusion.

"You really _are_ hopeless." Levi didn't resist another eyeroll as he shut off the engine and undid his seatbelt. In one fluid manoeuvre, he shuffled close to Pieck, boxing her in her corner of the car and pressed two fingers beneath her chin. It was the second time tonight he had seen her quite so nervous.

All of Pieck's intellect turned to gibberish as she backed herself hard to the door. "Levi, I'm engaged AND I'm your doctor, this is completely unethical!"

"Is it?" Levi contested Pieck's words as his mouth stopped within an inch of hers. He could practically feel the heat of her flushed face radiate against his own cheeks. "Ethics don't exist in my world. They can be a burden." He set his other hand to the bottom of her skirt and guided his palm beneath the hem, grasping the inside of her thigh. Levi heard her give a tiny, strangled noise in the back of her throat. "It has been a long day for us both, it seems sad that I'm the only one who gets an orgasm out of it."

Pieck's knees grew weak, and her brain grew weightless at the warmth of Levi's hand on her thigh, the very tips of his fingers stroked her skin tenderly while his palm kneaded it, in a dizzyingly perfect motion. She was left speechless at his advance, not an easy feat. Her eyes kept falling to his lips as though she was somehow magnetized to them.

"Tell me what you like, doc." The male's voice didn't change in tone, yet he sounded more sinful than stubborn. "You strike me as the type of girl who likes it slow and smooth." He thumbed Pieck's jawbone, breathing his hot words against her lips. "Probably with a little music in the backdrop to really set the mood. Am I close yet?" Levi let his hand drift from her chin and tugged open the glove compartment to reveal a stash of condoms. "We can play it safe or go at it raw if that is your thing."

The doctor's cheeks were blistering red, she had a very vivid imagination of what might happen if she spread her legs for Levi. "You don't have to be this way with me, I didn't give you all that money to make you feel indebted to me."

"Of course you didn't, because you are such a _good_ girl, right?"

"Don't say it like that." Pieck shuddered and finally pressed her hands to Levi's chest. "I think you are better than this, and I'm not afraid to call you out on it."

"And I think a woman like you is missing something in her life if she can throw so much money away to a stranger. Would you have done this for any other patient, doc?" Levi had gotten so used to massaging Pieck's thigh that he no longer had to consciously think about it. He sensed all the signs of her arousal, but she wasn't indulging in it which he found peculiar – then again he considered her a bit of an oddball, so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"My job is to help people."

"And my job is to pleasure people."

"Not tonight." Pieck's fingers curled to a tight grip against his shirt. "Tonight your job is to take me home."

Levi sensed the hesitancy in her voice, her lips said one thing, but her eyes said another. He wondered how close she was to breaking her moral code with him, although it would have to be a question left unanswered. He could take a hint and so pulled back, giving Pieck's nose a tiny flick with his finger. "Whatever you say, doc." As he returned to his seat, he switched back to his original task meticulously and fired up the engine, leaving the flustered female to recover her abandoned composure.

In addition to her rosy cheeks, Pieck's hands had become clammy, and she was ever so shifty in her seat, crossing then uncrossing her legs as the car returned to motion. Levi had left her in an undesirable state of too much desire. She didn't know how that was possible, and she didn't want to, she used her knee to shunt the compartment shut, removing the condoms from her sight. The rest of the drive left her feeling painstakingly awkward, but she couldn't say the same for Levi. Every now and then she chanced a subtle glance in his direction and saw that his expression was nonchalant, he looked bored at the world and everything in it. "You said the house with the red door, right? Is this the one?" He tipped his head towards one side.

"Mm-hm." Pieck nodded and sat upright as her home came into view.

"Alright." Levi parked the car at the edge of the driveway. "Off you go. Scram." He shooed at her tiredly with his hand.

Pieck couldn't even take offense to his attitude since it was just Levi being _Levi._ It hadn't been twenty-four hours, but she had picked up on his vibe, even though he was worse than a closed book to try to read. She undid her belt and scrambled out of the car, smiling softly after he made a point of retrieving her crutch from the backseat so that he could pass it over to her. "Thank you." She was less than surprised at Levi's lack of response to her gratitude, so she just patted the top of the car after shutting the door and then she walked along her driveway.

Exhaling, Levi decided to settle his gaze on the doctor. There was something endearing about her, he knew that much. As she reached the door, he prepared to drive off, but that was until he noticed that someone readily greeted her at the other side. Levi's eyes slanted as he got a look at the tall blonde by the door – her fiancé.

Impeccably dressed. Glasses. A tidy goatee.

Zeke Yeager.

The man responsible for killing Erwin Smith.

Levi's blood ran cold in that moment as he glued his sights on the man bending in to give Pieck a welcoming kiss on the cheek.

_'Wait,'_ Levi's thoughts were rippling wildly, knuckles white, _'does she know? Has she been playing me the entire night?'_


End file.
